There are known techniques to locate porous water suction pipes for water discharge in connection holes (also called “manifolds”), in order to remove reaction product water produced by electrode reactions of fuel cells and water produced by dew condensation or any other reason (hereafter may be simply referred to as “the water”) from the connection holes (for example, patent literature 1).
The large amount of produced water may, however, cause difficulty in sufficiently removing the water by means of the porous water suction pipes. The accumulated water may decrease or even block the open area of the connection holes. This may interfere with the smooth flows of reaction gases and lower the power generation performance.